


A Twenty-Five Cent Date

by RenaRoo



Series: Sapphic September [22]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo
Summary: For once, Marcie and Velma spend a Saturday not inside but going out around Crystal Cove. It doesn’t seem like there’s that much going on until they reach the old arcade the town has mostly forgotten. VelmaxMarcie. Sapphic September: Arcade.





	A Twenty-Five Cent Date

**Author's Note:**

> I’m doing my best to go back to all the prompts I missed for Sapphic September and trying to complete them in the next 26 hours along with Day 30′s prompt so wish me luck : ) Also I was really just… happy? Writing this ficlet with Marcie and Velma. They are so adorable and i loved them in Mystery Incorporated

Marcie had an undeserved confidence walking through the Crystal Cove High School library. The other students didn’t exactly respect her more and it wasn’t as if her dad was getting any more respect for his failing theme park those days. But she felt a respect for herself that she had never really had in her bones before.

For once, the girl formerly known as Hot Dog Water was walking to the library not to entirely escape lunch and anything that may come with it, but to meet with someone.

To meet with someone who loved her. Someone who memorized the Dewey Decimal System as much as her.

That someone, of course, was Velma Dinkley.

Velma was sitting in one of the two lounge chairs by the private window. There weren’t exactly other students in the library during lunch, so she was reading a book.

“Nancy Drew,  _The Clue of the Broken Locket,”_ Marcie determined from glancing at the cover alone. She stood with her hand on her hip and a smile on her lips. “Eleventh book in the series as written by Carolyn Keene herself. Classic, second only to  _Mystery of the Tolling Bell_ in my opinion.”

A smile crossed Velma’s face as she looked up over the pages of Nancy Drew and looked at Marcie. “I’m a fan of  _The Message in the Hollow Oak_  myself.”

“Acceptable,” Marcie answered before taking the second seat by the window. “So what wild adventure are you and Mystery Inc. going to be storming off toward this weekend?” Marcie asked.

“We don’t exactly go  _looking_ for mysteries, Marcie,” Velma answered, putting her book over her knee.

Marcie looked at her, unimpressed. “Fred Jones most certainly goes looking for mysteries.”

For a moment, Velma looked like she was going to argue the point but then she rolled her eyes back and shrugged. “Alright. Fred scours the town nightly for any hints of the mysterious, but even he can’t  _always_ find mole hills to make mountains of. And so far, on that front, it looks like it’s going to be pretty quiet for a weekend. No tests coming up, but with Fred at a soccer tournament there’s less room for us to stumble into things.”

Still, Marcie looked unimpressed.

“Okay I give up,” Velma sighs. “You’ve got me. But in my defense it’s not really like we put these things on a day planner or anything. Sometimes mysteries just… show up. And you solve them while you can. Or before your parents add it as another stop on their creepy tours tour bus.” She then raised an eyebrow at Marcie. “Why? What’s happening this weekend?”

“Well, if you’re right, and it’s nothing this weekend… then maybe we could do something,” Marcie explained. “You know…” Nervously, she bit at her lip before putting a hand on the Nancy Drew book over Velma’s knee. “Together… you and me.”

Velma looked surprised for a moment but the surprise quickly grew into a fond smile. “I’d really like that, Marcie. What’ve you got in mind?”

“Well, my dad’s still got me on a shoestring budget, but since I work all the machines in the park’s arcade, I’m pretty sure we’ll have enough quarters to play as many rounds of  _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ as we want to go.”

A competitive glint came to Velma’s eyes. “So you mean we have enough to finally finish the game.”

“Only if you’re willing to put your gaming where your mouth is, Dinkley,” Marcie challenged.

“You’re on, Fleach,” Velma replied.


End file.
